surprise
by MeyMey8495
Summary: Junsu, Jaejoong , Yunho dan Changmin ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Yoochun. Tapi kenapa mereka yang di kejutkan? Re-Post YooSu DBSK R


**A present  
**

* * *

**Genre **:

_Romance_

**Rating **:

_T_

**Disclaimer **:

_The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine ._

**Warning** :

_BoyXBoy:: OOC :: No Crack Pair :: YooSu :: DBSK::_

**Cast** :

_Park Yoochun_

_Kim Junsu  
_

_other..  
_

**Pairing**:

_YooSu_

_YunJae  
_

_MeyMey8495_

_Present _

**Yoochun prov.**

Aku Park Yoochun benar – benar marah malam ini! Coba, bayangkan. Di hari ulang tahunku yang ke 27 ini Junsu – namjachiguku – hanya mengirimi aku pesan singkat yang sangat singkat! Oh tuhan… aku tau kami tidak mungkin bertemu mengingat aku masih ada di Indonesia, tapi setidaknya bisa tidak menelefon atau mengirimi pesan yang lebih dari ini? Kalian tidak percaya. Lihat saja sendiri !

**From : 3 lovely Junsu**

_**Happy Birthday :***_

Nah, kalian sudah lihat sendiri kan. Ash, mana setelah mengirimi peasan itu handphonenya tidak aktif juga. Itu membuat ku benar-benar kesal dan galau sekaligus. [A: oppa tau galau? *,* ; Y : iya dong, kan gaul ]

**Yoochun prov. End**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Junsu prov.**

Aku tau ini agak berlebihan. Tapi sudahlah. Aku ,jaejoong hyung, yunho hyung dan changminnie sadang ada di kamar hotel yang sama dengan yoochun hyung. Kami merencanakan surprisse untuknya. Aku kan sudah berhasil membuatnya kesal. Hihi. Kenapa aku percaya diri? Tentu saja aku percaya diri. Jujur yoochun hyung masih kesal dengan album tarantallegra ga gu yang katanya terlalu sexy. Apa lagi berberapa lagu yang katanya seperti aku minta putus darinya. Nah,aku tidak pernah meresponnya. Dan aku tau si magnae evil ini sudah memanas manasi dia tentang mv ku ini. Pasti dia belum sepenuhnya memaafkaku, apalagi dengan pesanku yang sangat singkat itu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku , kan sudah datang ke sini. Toh, mau minta maaf sekalian. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan?

Junsu prov end.

Yoochun menyusuri jalan raya di sebanjang pantai kuta. Dia tidak perlu banyak mengunakan penyamaran karna pasalnya tidak ada yang perlu di takutinya. Tidak ada fans yang mengejarnya, karna tidak banyak yang tau dia sedang di bali. Selain itu ini sudah tengah malam dan hanya ada wisatawan asing di luar sini.

Yoochun berjalan menikmati angin semilir pantai, sesekali mengedarkan pandangan melihat sekitarnya mencari hal yang menarik. Yups, di blakangnya, ani. Lebih tepatnya di sebrang jalan ada Hardrock, mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa jenuh nya. Satu dua gelas tidak masalah kan untuk seorang park yoochun?

Kita kesampingkan park yoochun yang sedang memasukin hardrock itu. Sekarang kita lihat kamar yoochun kini sudah berisikan empat namja yang sedang heboh mendekor kamar tersebut. Memang tidak ramai tapi cukup telihat meriah. Ada beberapa balon dan kertas berisikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun di sana sini. Cukup meriah.

Kembali lagi ke yoochun. Ah, dia sepertinya sedang mengobrol sedang seorang wanita.

Yoochun prov.

"ah, sory." Kata seseorang yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ketika aku akan keluar dari bar ini. Ya, aku memang berniat hanya sebentar di sini.

"oh, no problem" jawabku lalu berniat untuk segera pergi. Namun baru aku mau melangkah dia sudah memgang tangan ku.

"micky yoochun?"katanya

"ne?"

"oh, mianhae oppa~ biar aku bersihkan baju mu." Katanya lagi sambil mengusap baju bagian bajuku yang tarkena tumpahan.

" kau orang korea?"

"ani, aku orang jepang oppa~"

"oh , ne. tidak usah repot repot. Aku tidak apa apa." Kataku lagi. Kurasa dia fans ku. Aku lebih baik kembali ke hotel sebelum dia berteriak kalau di sini ada mikcy yoochun.

"oppa~ bersediakah aku memlaundry baju mu?"

"mwo? Tidak usah, tidak apa."

"jeongmall.."

"huft…baiklah."

**Yoochun prov end.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Yoochun terlihat kembali ke hotelnya bersama wanita yang tadi mengobrol dengannya. Beberapa kali terlihat wanita itu mengajak yoochun mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan walaupun terlihat malas menyahutinya tapi tetap berusaha baik menjawab [y: baikkan gue.. ; A : ya terserah oppa~~]

**Clek…**

_Hening…_

Kamar Yoochun langsung hening seketika saat yoochun masuk dengan seorang wanita. Empat orang yang tadinya mau mengejutkan yoochun malah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan yoochun.

**Junsu prov.**

Siapa? Siapa itu yang datang bersama dengannya? Kami tidak mengenalnya. Dia bukan kru, staf atau orang yang bekerja sama dengan chunnie selama di sini. Jadi begini dia saat bekerja? Membawa wanita ke hotel? Apa maksud nya?

" dia siapa hyung" Tanya Minnie mendahuluiku.

"dia…"

"apa maksudmu?" kata jaejoong hyung memberi tatapan membunuh kepadanya. Dia menatapku sepintas lalu menjawab. " tidak ada apa-apa." Rasanya , sakit. Aku langsung keluar saat dia selesai menjawab pertanyaan jae hyung tadi. Keterlaluan, aku tau aku belakangan ini sibuk dan mengacuhkannya tapi tidakkah dia bersabar. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan libur yang sudah ku sesuaikan dengan jadwalnya. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

"_chagiya._. tunggu, kau kenapa?" katanya menghampiriku. Lihatlah, dia tidak seperti mengejar seseorang yang cemburu! Masa jalan, bukannya berlari. Aku tidak terima! Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sisi lain agar tidak bertemu pandang dengannya.

"jelas dia cemburu hyung." Aish si Evil itu. Kenapa ikut ikuttan mengejar sih.

"cemburu dengan wanita itu?" Hei aku disini! Kenapa kalian seperti saling menyindir ku di sini. Dan hei lift menyebalkan! Kenapa lama sekali sih?

"iya hyung.. dia kan ke sini mau ketemu denganmu saja tidak dengan wanita itu." Jangan katakana mereka mulai permainan menyindir. Aish! Changminiie. Aku adukan ke jae hyung bau tau rasa kau!

"Jeongmal? Aku kira aku saja yang bias cemburu dengannya!"

"Ya! Kau mau cari ribut ya Park Yoochun!" kataku terpancing, aish. Sial!

"tidak." Jawabnya lalu berbalik kembali kearah kamarnya

**Junsu prov end.**

**Yoochun prov**

Satu…

Dua…

Ti…

**Pluk.. ** sepatu?

"Kau menyebalkan PARK YOOCHUN… hiks… hikss…" katanya setelah melemparkan sepatunya padaku. hah.. selalu saja begini, marah lalu menangis. Dia benar benar tidak bisa di goda.

"ya hyung, kau keterlaluan" Aish si evil ini. Kan dia yang memulai!

"Su-ie…"

"kau menyebalkan hiks…"

"su.."

"aniya.." katanya menepis tanganku yang mencoba memeluknya.

"ayolah… dia bukan siapa- siapa su-ie.."

"kau bohong hiks.." katanya sesegukan tapi sudah mau ku peluk, huehehe.

"ya. Percayalah."

"Ani."

"Lihat aku," kataku sambil memegang kedua pipinya itu.

" Kau kesini untuk ulang tahunku?" dia mengangguk "kalo begitu kenapa kau malah menangis? Kau tidak memberikan kejutan untukku?" tiba tiba matanya bekaca-kaca lai, aish apa aku salah bicara?

"Hiks.. gagal chunnie ya.. hiks.. mianhae.. hiks.." katanya sambil memelukku. Ternyata dia terlalu sensitive sekarang.

"kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke kamar ku, aku mau mengambil kado ku."

"Huaaa… aku lupa bawa kadooo.. hiks.. hiks.."

"kan ada kamu" kataku memberikan senyuman terbaikku.

**Yoochun prov end.**

Okeee.. sekarang mereka sudah aman di kamar yoochun. Sedangkan yang lain? Kurasa sibuk memarahi wanita itu karna dia yang membuat Junsu salah sangka.. hihi…

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

Review please..

demi apapun ini emang re-post ( udah pernah aku post di blog ff ), dan ini udah lama banget. tapi ga tau kenapa aku pengen banget nge-post di sini. padahal ini abal banget. tapi ya sudahlah (-_-")  
mudah-mudahan yang udah pernah baca juga masih mau nge - review

maap kalo masih banya typo, maklum manusia

so... wanna review? (^_^)/


End file.
